


Driven

by AnotherTrashyFangirl



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Don't add to other sites, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, POV Third Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Voyeurism mention, caught masturbating, slight nipple play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherTrashyFangirl/pseuds/AnotherTrashyFangirl
Summary: "Careful about what you say. I'm horny and might make you do something about it."Asahi grabbed Noya's wrists and pushed him against the bed. He brought his legs to either side of him, rubbing his clothed crotch to Noya's exposed one. "Then make me."





	Driven

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies ahead of time for any errors I make in perspective and timing. Sometimes it sounds like the present, but other times it sounds like a story is being told, or things are being said as how they should happen.

On days like these - sunny, but not hot - there's never anything to do. It's too cold to go swimming, but there's no snow or leaves to be found anywhere, as it's the middle of summer. Nishinoya hates days like these. He's easily bored with everything to do but nothing speaking to him, and even he can get bored of scrolling through memes on Instagram after an hour. No groceries to be bought, no garden to tend, and he cleaned the whole house yesterday. The only thing to look forward to was his boyfriend coming home from work, but that wouldn't be for another hour: _too long_.

To pass the time, he did what any bored man would do - masturbate. The box under their bed was soon pulled out and on the bed. Noya licked his lips as he opened it to reveal the large dildo and bottle of lube. He took them out and pulled his shorts and briefs off. The cap on the lube opened with a familiar _pop_ as he poured some on the dildo. He rubbed it around a few times to warm it up and laid on his back.

Relaxing his muscles used to be something Noya was bad at, but now he did it with ease. He let the muscles relax as he brought the rubber object to him. The tip poked in, quickly followed by part of the shaft. The familiar squelching sent tingles up Noya's spine as he grabbed his erection with his opposite hand. He pushed the dildo in more, the whole object now inside him. Noya let out a small moan as he shivered to the feeling.

He flicked his wrist to mimick a thrusting motion and sighed. Taking something that big was something that had become easy for him to do, as Asahi was larger than average. At first, it had been a challenge of just trying to become comfortable with the larger man's size. Then came the challenge of taking in every last millimetre. So Noya had bought himself a dildo to practice with it in secret, hoping to surprise Asahi the next time they did it. _I'm getting better. He'll be happy to hear it!_

With the thought of Asahi, he pumped faster. He imagined Asahi coming home all hot and bothered, as Noya would have been trying to sext him all day. Then Asahi would find him naked on the bed, all prepped and ready to take in his large cock and be fucked to salvation. The fantasy made his tip drip with pleasure, and he began to rub it. Unable to control it, he moaned again, pumping the dildo even harder.

The world seemed to fade away as it would every time he masturbated. So what if the window was open? Nobody would hear him as it was the top floor of the house. Asahi would come home later, not now. But the lingering idea of his boyfriend finding him like this made him arch his back. Just thinking about Asahi was enough to induce pleasure within him.

"'Sahi..."

_Asahi..._

He kept thinking about his boyfriend. As he pushed the dildo in, he remembered the faces Asahi made when they had sex for the first time. How the former ace's hair spilled onto his own as Noya was cradled close. The slap of Asahi's muscular thighs against his own as he came close to climax. The raspy growl he would let out when his hair was pulled. Oh _God_ Noya loved him.

Noya suddenly cried out. His prostate had been hit. It didn't happen often, but he loved it when it did. He found the golden angle and thrust harder into himself, hitting it over and over. By now his tip was leaking madly and there was a threat of staining the sheets. The familiar feeling of being close to release welled up in his stomach.

A _click_ came from the door to the room. Noya jumped as the door swung open. "Ah!" Asahi yelled upon the sight, covering his eyes and running away.

"Asahi?" Noya called out while sitting up, pulling the dildo out of him and placing it on the bed. "Why are you home so soon?"

The taller man was slow to respond, shaken by what he just walked in on. "M-my boss got a call from her wife saying that her cat got sick and she had to leave. She let us go home early as well. What are _you_ doing?"

The answer was clear, but Noya just couldn't put it into words. "Well, I got bored while waiting for you to come home. So... yeah."

Asahi slowly crept his way back into the room, face flushed. He sat beside Noya and tried to stop staring at the rubber object beside his boyfriend. "Uh, when did you get that?"

Noya chuckled. "After the first time we had sex. I wanted to get better at taking in your size but I didn't want to bother you all the time. So I bought it. It might not be your exact size, but it feels good enough."

In response, Asahi buried his face in Noya's neck. The latter pat the head as it spoke. "Oh God, I _want_ you to bother me about it as much as possible. You worry as much as I do, so please don't worry."

"Careful about what you say. I'm horny and might make you do something about it."

Asahi grabbed Noya's wrists and pushed him against the bed. He brought his legs to either side of him, rubbing his clothed crotch to Noya's exposed one. "Then make me."

The pinned man's gasp quickly turned into a needy moan. "Asahi..."

"Yes?"

Noya swallowed and struggled to not buck his hips up in search of his climax. "Please fuck me."

Asahi bent down and kissed him softly, ignoring both of their needinesses. He let go of Noya's wrists and brought his hands down to the edge of the man's shirt, pulling it off. Quick kisses were left in its wake, trailing over his abdomen and up to his pecs. Then Asahi swung himself off Noya, giving himself room to quickly strip. His clothes landed in a somewhat messy pile on the floor. So what, they could organize it later. Asahi returned, favouring to knell beside the smaller.

"May I?" the beardie asked, gesturing to Noya's acing boner. When given a shaky nod, Asahi trailed his hands around the small hips and gripped it with his hand. He could hear Noya's breath hitch as he slowly stroked his whole length.

"Your hands feel so good," Noya gripped the sheets, enjoying not going through any effort to reach his release. He whined. "Please go faster!"

So Asahi accepted the request and did, quickening his speed. The smaller man arched his back and bucked his hips. Asahi put more weight on Noya, keeping him down. Curious of what the reaction would be, Asahi swirled his thumb around the tip before spitting on it.

"Ah!" Noya shouted. "Keep going - faster!"

Asahi quickened his pace once again, wrist beginning to ache. _How much more will I have to speed up?_

"Asahi!" His breath was shaky. "Gonna... cum!"

Then he did. Noya cried out incoherent babbles and shook. Asahi had to close his eyes as the cum splurted on his face. It was hot but disgusting at once. He licked a drop off his lip and turned his head to Noya, whose face was red as he panted.

"Yuu."

"Hm?"

He felt selfish by thinking this, especially since Noya just finished. "I... also have a, um, problem."

Noya looked down at him and saw what he meant. If he hadn't just done it, he would have came from the sight. "J-just give me a minute to breathe. Prepare yourself."

As Noya caught his breath and came down from his high Asahi grabbed the abandoned bottle of lube. It was half empty, which gave him a good sense of how many times Noya must have done this by himself. He flipped it open and squirted a generous amount on his palm. Then he closed it and sat back on his knees, rubbing it between his hands to warm it up. Noya sighed and shifted onto his elbows.

"Alright, I'm ready to go again whenever you are."

Asahi nodded and rubbed his hands over his twitching cock. The slipperiness felt good around him, and he could only imagine his hands replaced by his boyfriend's insides. He softly groaned and let go, positioning himself between the small legs beside him. "Do you need me to stretch you or are you still good from earlier?"

Noya tilted his head. "Is Asahi jealous?"

"Shut up."

"He is!"

Tired of careless talk, Asahi grunted and pushed Noya's legs apart and held them up. "I'll show you how _real_ dick feels. You won't want that toy ever again when I'm done with you."

Before he could say anything, Noya fell off his elbows and back onto his back. Asahi lined himself up with the entrance and slowly pushed in, loving the squelching sound it made. He easily pushed all the way in and was suddenly glad Noya was doing his thing in secret. Noya gasped in surprise and the two met each other's gazes.

"You're so hot," Asahi leaned close and murmured. "Inside and out."

"Shu- ah!" Asahi had started thrusting before Noya could respond. It felt overstimulating to him, but not by so much they had to stop and wait even longer. Noya smiled and reached to Asahi's bun, which was still somehow up. He grabbed the hair tie and pulled it out, marvelling as his hair fell over his shoulders with every thrust and eventually onto his face.

The giant smiled and shook his head, making the rest fall onto his smaller partner. Noya grinned and reached his hands into it, pulling gently. Asahi groaned and suddenly thrust harder.

"Oh, someone still likes his hair being pulled!"

Asahi kissed him harshly, telling Noya to stop talking. Small hands let go and found their way to the broad shoulders. When Asahi started thrusting faster, Noya clawed those shoulders, needing something to hold to. The larger felt the sting, somehow feeling slight pleasure.

He pushed in at different angles, eventually finding an angle that made Noya toss his head back in a breathless moan. Asahi's breath hitched at the sudden tightness around him and pushed faster, feeling better and better every second. Noya dug his nails in even harder and moaned - Asahi hit his prostate,

"Asahi, right there, fuck!"

"That's what I'm doing!"

Noya laughed, but it was cut off by another noise. The noises Noya was making went straight to Asahi's dick, causing him to thrust even faster, their skin slapping so loud that for a second Asahi pitied the poor person who was probably walking by on the sidewalk.

"Yuu..."

"Say my name again."

"Yuu, oh fuck. You feel so good!"

Asahi gripped Noya tightly and felt his release coming up. "Baby, I think I'm gonna cum."

Noya shivered "You're going to make _me_ cum just by saying that. Shut up and go faster."

The taller wondered how he could ever go faster, but he did, and oh _boy_ did Noya feel so good like this. With a glance down he could see that his lover was dripping again. Asahi was suddenly even more prepared to make his lover feel good. He lowered his head down to Noya's chest and grabbed a nipple in his mouth, sucking hard until he heard Noya gasp and stick his chest out. This stirred Asahi, making him suck on the other one in turn.

"Does my baby like that?" he growled when he came up for air.

A sharp nod was his response. Asahi moved back up and bit Noya's neck.

"Oh goodness, Asahi, I'm so fucking close."

"Me too baby. Make noise for me."

Noya scratched him and let his mouth hang open, letting every sound ring in the air with its perfect tone. The white-hot feeling spread through Asahi as he bit harder and felt Noya tighten around him. With a few overly violent thrusts, Asahi unlatched his mouth from Noya and moaned as he came, succumbing to the tightness. Then Noya came too, nearly drawing blood as he gripped harder and shot his sperm onto their chests.

They stayed in their positions until the height of their orgasms died down. Noya was the first to speak.

"Please pull out now. If you don't it's gonna hurt. Too much..."

With the warning Asahi pulled out, becoming intrigued with the sight of him leaving Noya's hole. His tip came out with a quiet _pop_ and a trail of sperm and lube dribbled out ofter it. "Yuu, you're so hot."

Noya smiled and pulled Asahi down beside him. "And tired. Sleep?"

"Aren't we going to clean?"

"If anyone's cleaning, it's you. I'm too drained to move."

Asahi debated with the thought for a second but gave up. He was tired too, and they were planning on changing the sheets later that day anyways. So he slumped over and fell into the curve of his boyfriend's body.

"So," Asahi began. "Who do you choose?"

"What?"

"You heard me. When you want to practice, who do you choose?"

The smaller laughed so hard he had trouble breathing. "You're still jealous of that toy?" Then he saw the pout on Asahi's face and took the question seriously. "Hey babe, don't pout at me like that. You know I choose you over that piece of rubber."

Asahi just hugged him in response. "You better."

Noya hugged him back. Wrapped in each other's embrace, they drifted into a comfortable nap.


End file.
